The Wolf and The Hare
by Anotherwaywarddreamer
Summary: Theodore Nott wanted nothing to do with this war. He just wanted to live his life in the shadows. That is until his father unleashes yet another curse on him. Draco and Narcissa devise a plan to help the young pure blood escape. When the plan goes awry Theo's life is forever changed. He now finds himself fighting the good fight among the most unlikeliest of allies.


**_June 15th, 1997_**

The Slytherin duo sat in silence for what felt like hours. In reality, it was only minutes. Painstakingly slow minutes. Every tick of the grandfather clock echoed within the silent room. The young wizards stared into their glasses of fire whiskey. Drinking seemed to quell the anxiousness in both of them as they waited. How much longer would she be? With a heavy sigh, Theo wrapped his hands around a bottle of aged fire whiskey once more.

"You should stop," Draco spoke sternly.

"Why?" Theo grabbed the bottle, pouring a third glass of the amber liquid.

"You fucking know why, Nott!" Draco hissed, clearly on edge, raking his long fingers through the thin strands of his blond hair.

His green eyes staring down into the glass, holding it gingerly between his fingers, "Ah yes. How could I forget? You have this insane Gryffindor idea of escaping that will most likely fail. If you don't mind, I'm going to enjoy my last moments as a free man drinking. After tonight, I'll be dead or in hiding. Thank you for that by the way."

"You need to stay sober. I can't risk you being splinched," Draco leaned forward resting his elbows on the black table. He brought his fingers to his temples, rubbing them furiously, attempting to avoid the troublesome headache that was Theodore Nott. Where the hell was his mother? As annoying as Nott was in this particular moment, he is Draco's best mate. Has been since childhood. Brothers in every sense of the word but blood and he refused to leave Theo behind.

"Splinch? So we're apparating now, are we? I'm not a fucking damsel in distress, you know. I don't need saving." Theo slammed his glass down rougher than he intended to, the bright amber liquid splashed onto the table.

"Okay," Draco snatched the glass and the bottle of fire whiskey from the table, "For the sake of Salazar, you prat! Yes, I'm aware you're not a damsel in distress. I'm counting on my mother to bring us the portkey. Side apparating with you in your charming state is less than ideal." he drawled, Theo scoffed in response, "This will work. Everything is planned and coordinated. It's foolproof, Nott. We're getting out of here."

Draco stood up. Walking over to the black nightstand, he pulled it open grabbing a small vial from the drawer. Making his way back over he shoved the vial into Theo's hands, "Drink or Merlin help me, I will Imperious you to drink it."

Theo clicked his tongue in response, "It's foolproof," he replied mockingly, "Right." he opened the vial downing the disgusting contents of the sober up potion, "You realize if my father catches us he will…" Theo trailed off swallowing hard staring into the flooring. Green eyes wide with fear at the realization to the torture he would endure from his sorry excuse of a father. His rough calloused hands rubbed into the soft skin at the nape of his neck, dragging his hands from his neck over his face.

Nott Senior was a man feared by everyone who knew him. On the outside he seemed to be a charming, prideful, and ambitious man who loved his son with all his heart. On the inside, in Nott Manor, was an entirely different story. He was a cold-hearted, ruthless man. Theo feared him the way a muggle born feared Voldemort. The Nott heir never saw an ounce of care from his father. At the age of eighteen, he's sure he never would. Thaddeus Nott was always cold towards Theodore even before his mother passed away. When she did, any goodness that laid in his father's heart dispersed. He turned to drinking heavily every night. In the beginning, Theo tried to show his father love and remorse but it brought him only hits and hexes. Over the years, Theo learned to stay away when the ripe smell of liquor radiated off of Lord Nott. He lived his teenage years avoiding his father at every turn he possibly could.

Two weeks ago his father forced him into a duel. Draco and Narcissa were unfortunate witnesses to the event. Days later, his body still ached from the crucio along with a new curse Thaddeus struck him with. All he remembered was a purple streak emitting from his father's wand, flying backwards and a burning pain on his left side. Theo stayed in his bed for four days recovering from the curse. A scar trailing from his chest to hip bone served as a daily reminder to what that lethal spell can do. Never once did he apologize and Theo believed he never would. He hoped to the gods it would never be used on anyone. If it did, he felt sorry for the witch or wizard who encountered it. Lucius Malfoy may be a horrible man but, at least he's never raised a wand or a fist to his son. After his recovery Draco came to Theo with the idea of escaping. If he was honest, the Malfoy heir sounded mental as he explained it, but what other choice was there?

Tonight, Lord Voldemort was to return from receiving the Elder Wand. All the Death Eaters would be on the opposite side of the Manor, making it easy for their escape. Draco planned for them to sneak out of the manor, into the gardens and out to the forest, with his portkey activating at the precise time. It sounded easy, suspiciously easy to Theo.

"He won't. I wouldn't do this if I didn't have a perfect plan laid out." Draco sighed leaning into his wingback chair. His grey eyes glancing to the window, staring out into the darkness of the night before turning back to the young Nott Heir, "For once, Nott, just listen to me. You do not understand how hard I fought to get you into this place. Your father and not even The Dark Lord himself could find you. This place is under the fidelius charm."

"You're serious?" Theo asked, "You know you never told me where it is we are going."

"Yes, and I've told you I can't tell you that, Nott. It's a precautionary measure. I am risking a lot to bring you there. People were-" Draco stopped talking at a small knock on the door. As the elegance of his mother, Narcissa Malfoy stood in the doorway. She appeared fearful for the young Slytherins and what was to come.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Bella wouldn't leave me alone." Her voice was soft and rushed. She didn't sound like the confident woman Theo grew up around. In her palm she revealed a small black ring with two snakes on the band. She slipped the ring onto Draco's slender finger. He watched the jewelry adjust to him, "It's all set and ready to go, just slip it on your finger. If you run into any issues, it will still activate and pull through. Take the kitchen door go through the gardens, pass the white peacocks and into the woods. I'll be there this evening. I'm not sure about your father. After what's happened to him, he seems… different," Narcissa seemed distraught over the confession. She shook herself from any thoughts regaining her composure, "You have twenty minutes until the Portkey goes off. They will be waiting. Be careful Draco." The Lady Malfoy gently caressed his cheek. When they let go Narcissa gave Theo the same motherly gesture, "Both of you." with that she left the room at a quickened pace.

**20 minutes**

"Time to go." Draco stood up with haste, his chair scratching against the wood flooring, "Grab your wand." Theo wrapped his hand around his wand as he stood but, didn't move.

"Tell me where and I will gladly get the hell out of here. News flash, Malfoy I can't see the place. Not to mention before your mother walked in, it sounded to me..." Draco sneered and pressed his eyebrows together. He marched up to Theo grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Listen, you bloody wanker I'm doing you a favor! We don't have time for this! If that portkey goes off in the Manor, my mother is dead! My father too! We're leaving NOW!" Draco let go shoving him into the table.

Theo scoffed, rolling his eyes, adjusting his shirt in the process, "Lead the way, oh knight in shining armor."

**17 Minutes**

"Follow me. Wands up and if anyone is in the hall, stun only," the Malfoy heir spoke ignoring Theo's comment, "For the record, as long as I side apparate you, you can see the location," he drawled in a whisper. Theo scoffed at his remark. Damn prat had to get the last say, no matter the circumstance, "Yes they were hesitant at first, not for the reasons you think. Let's go." As the young wizards left Draco's childhood room behind.

Darting through the darkened halls of Malfoy Manor, they kept to the mahogany wall as tightly as they could, wands at the ready in case they came across a wandering death eater. Sliding against the wall shoulder to shoulder, they tiptoed along then dark flooring to avoid the sound of footsteps. Theo blended in pretty well with the hall thanks to his dark hair and attire. Draco had never been more relieved for the ridiculous statues his mother collected they made it too easy for him to hide. If it wasn't for those, his white-blond hair would get them caught had anyone journeyed up there. Making it to the staircase was not as trivial as the green-eyed Slytherin thought it would be. Aside from the occasional _bump, fucks_ and _watch its,_ it was rather a simple endeavor. _Too simple,_ Theo thought. Draco held out his hand, stopping Theo in his tracks.

"We use the disillusionment charm here. Remember that skinny door next to the kitchens?" Draco whispered.

"The one we used for the gardens after we snuck sweets? Yeah." he replied. Draco turned to face him. Theo noted how focused and tense Malfoy at the same time. He couldn't recall ever seeing Draco in this state.

"Yes. We're using that door. Once we pass by the peacocks, we can remove the charm. On the count of the three, we run like hell. Ready?" he said.

"Because we haven't been doing that already," Theo commented.

Draco rolled his grey eyes as he cast the charm, disappearing in front of his comrade. Theo cast right after the Malfoy heir, pointing his cedar wand at himself to cast the charm. The charm covered him like a blanket, with a slight tickle that coursed through his slender frame, as his limbs disappeared one by one.

"One. Two. Three."

**14 Minutes**

The Slytherin duo sprinted towards the staircase, wands at the ready. If there was a time Theo fucking hated this staircase now would be it. Two staircases, one double the length of the other. Lucky for him, they were going down not up. He wasn't sure of Draco's exact location. Based on how quick he was on his feet, Theo guessed ahead. He ran down the marble stairs two at a time, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his pale hand as he reached the bottom of the first staircase.

_One down one more to go._  
_Almost there, almost there_

Hearing only the loud pops of house-elves busing about the manor. His sharp green eyes peered around looking for any figures roaming the dark halls. When he saw no one, Theo took in a deep breath, raking his fingers through his dark locks before he descended the staircase. Hands clenched into fists, he jogged down the stairs, a sweaty hand grasping his wand as he moved silently and swiftly. His breathing was heavy and labored from all the running. Wherever Draco was taking him, he hoped to sleep for hours after this. As he took the last step down Theo heard the one voice he wished he would never hear again.

**11 minutes**

"Theodore?" he froze at the sound of his voice being called. The voice was low and stern disturbing the silent Manor, "Narcissa! Lucius!" he shouted.

The man was tall and broad shouldered, dressed in death eater robes. Theo saw his greyed hair and the strong, cold facial of expression of Thaddeus Nott come in to view. The younger Nott stood still as a statue, whispering prayers to the gods that his father would just leave. Tiptoeing down the last step, Theo slowly backed up to the wall, edging against it attempting to leave quickly. His stomach was in knots, feeling bile rising in his throat. Beads of sweat dripped along the frame of his face, chewing his lip and furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. The fear of being caught now multiplied, this was the luck of Theodore Nott. Nothing good ever came his way. When it appeared to, it would always come crashing down at some point.

"Thaddeus there is no reason to shout. Do keep it down." Narcissa walked in head held high, looking ever as the pureblood confidant she was. Ruthless and cold on the outside, loving on the in. Not the woman who looked terrified only moments before.

"Where is Theodore? I know he's with Draco. He needs to be present in the parlor. The Dark Lord agreed to mark him upon his return." he said staring the powerful woman down.

"You're going to force him to be marked?" Narcissa stood in front of an invisible Theo, her arms folded over her long black dress.

"What I do with my son is none of your damn business, Malfoy. He gets marked tonight, or he meets his end. I have discussed it with The Dark Lord that's all you need to know. Where is he?" he questioned darkly. Theo knew that tone. He wasn't playing games. The bastard fully intended on marking or killing him. All the color drained from the young wizards face, swallowing hard. He needed to leave this place and now. The green-eyed Slytherin continued moving along the wall with urgency, brushing past a flitter bloom sitting atop a small table. Narcissa's eyes darted quickly to the plant. Theo had a gut feeling she knew one of them were there.

"I consider Theodore a second son to me Thaddeus. I will be damned if you threaten that boy's life over a mark. Perhaps if you would pay more attention to your son instead of killing, fire whiskey, and loose witches, you would know his whereabouts." her grip tightening around her wand, blue eyes cold as ice and her red lips tight. The tension between the two rising rapidly.

"Careful what you say Narcissa. This may be your manor but, you Malfoys are not on top anymore. If you won't help me, then I know someone who will." Narcissa glanced back at the plant looking unamused as Theo turned the corner.

"Who?" she demanded.

"Fenrir Greyback."

Theo stopped in his tracks. If there was one person he didn't want to deal with, the ruthless werewolf would be it. He continued down the hall, breaking into a run towards the kitchens. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating so fast, he thought it would pump out of his chest. This was without a doubt the most insane thing he has ever fucking done. After tonight, Theo swore he would never listen to Draco, I have a foolproof idea, Malfoy again.

**9 minutes**

**Narcissa**

"Why do you need him? You have eyes, Thaddeus I'm sure you can find your own son," she spat out with distaste. This was all sickening to her, Thaddeus throwing his son away and now this. It made her blood run cold. She couldn't stand the killing machine known as Fenrir Greyback, especially in her own home. As if on cue, the monstrous man stepped into view. He was as tall as he was large, long hair framing his face, and those black eyes always glaring hungrily, waiting for a prey. Usually a helpless child. The thought made her sick.

"My eyes are perfectly fine. You see," he paused pacing the room, "I already searched in Draco's room and the boys aren't there. Fenrir will just help me find them faster. Isn't that right Greyback?" Nott Senior spoke, his voice daring for her to say more.

"Yes," Fenrir growled out as he sniffed the air, walking towards the hall.

Narcissa remained stoic as she stared down the elder Nott. His eyebrows furrowed as his heavy, steel-blue eyes bore down upon her, a dark sneer etched upon his lips. She noticed his gloved hands slowly reaching for his wand. Narcissa kept hers ready. If he wants a fight, so be it. At least it will keep him from the boys for a little while longer.

"I smell him. He's this way!" Fenrir shouted. The lady Malfoy's eyes grew wide with surprise. She thought one of them touched the flitter bloom and now she had confirmation. Panic ran through her mind. This was not how things should have gone.

"Chase him down, bring him back dead or alive!" Thaddeus shouted

"_Stupefy!"_ Narcissa called out, his body fell to the floor with a large thud, "_Incarcerous_. That should hold you for a bit." She could have killed him using an Avada but with the boys trying to run, it was too risky. Narcissa darted down the empty hallway. Someone threw the door by the kitchens off its hinges. An unsettling feeling washed over her. Terrified for her boys, she ran out into the gardens.

**7 minutes**

Theo rushed down the hall following the smells of herbed chickens, roasts, and fresh vegetables in the air. It would have smelled tempting if he wasn't so nauseous at the moment. He turned a corner, aiming for the dark wooden door on his right. Theo grabbed the handle and with a twist pulled the door wide open as he heard shouting and footsteps from the hallway behind him. Theo made it outside, removing the charm as he ran. No time to stop, Fenrir would be on his trail in a matter of minutes. He ran faster than he ever had, making it to the peacocks where Draco emerged from the shadows.

"Where were you-"

"Run Malfoy! Fucking Greyback is coming and don't you dare blame it on me. JUST FUCKING RUN!"

**5 Minutes**

Providing they made it out alive, Draco could yell about it all he wanted to. The minutes were ticking by and there was a ruthless killing machine on their tracks. They ran through the peacocks, instead of around as planned, hoping to throw Greyback off their scent. If only for a moment. Theo was grateful for the Malfoys ordinary, yet grandiose garden. It was enormous with its lush greenery and several feet of tall floral trellises, filled with many flowers. The pathways were simple, not like the elaborate labyrinth at home. They followed the path until they met a dead end. Both shouting _Reducto_, blasting the wall of greenery into rubble, running into the forest and never looking back.

**4 Minutes**

Theo and Draco barely made it to the forest when Fenrir appeared snarling like a wild beast tackling Theo to the ground. He slammed into the forest ground biting his lip. A metallic taste now in his mouth. His wand flew out of his hand just beyond reach. There have been many times in the Notts life he was afraid but, nothing compared to his fear now. As the sociopathic werewolf growled hovering over him. Draco stood unable to move as he breathing rapidly watching the scene before him. His grey eyes shifted between Greyback and Theo. He didn't know what to do or how to help. This plan of his went straight to hell.

"You're mine now boy." He growled between his teeth, fangs barred and eyes black as night. Theo was sweating as he attempted to suppress the fear in his eyes.

"Fuck you," Theo spat trying to punch and kick at Greyback, but it was no use. The blood thirsty wolf pulled his claws out striking at his chest. Theo cried out in pain. He felt his shirt being shredded into tatters and Fenrir's grotesquely long claws tore at his pale skin. A dark scarlet seeping through his flesh and the fabric of his clothes. Greyback struck him a couple more times. Theo's shirt was hardly a shirt anymore. All this blood can't be his, can it?

"Had enough boy?" Fenrir laughed maliciously. Theo coughed up splotches of blood. This is it. This is how he would die by a fucking werewolf.

"A-at least… I'll n-never… b-be like you… f-fucking arsehole," too weak to fight against Greyback, he reached out with shaken hands trying to grasp his cedar wand inches away. The tips of his finger barely grazing the wand.

"Never? I doubt that pup?" Fenrir sneered shoving Theo's arm into the ground. Piercing the young Nott's porcelain skin with razor sharp fangs. Theo used the energy he had left kicking and screaming in pain. His agonizing cries broke Draco from his trance. It was an unnerving sound the white blond never wished to hear again.

**2 minutes **

Out of his fearful trance Draco raised his hawthorn wand ready to strike. With two minutes before the activation Draco knew he could attack and there would be no way for the Greyback to recover in time. Werewolf or not. Thanks to him being victim of this particular curse he knew it would work.

"_Depulso! Sectumsempra!_" with a yelp Fenrir flew backwards off of Theo. Draco ran over to his friend who laid in a pool of scarlet. Draco knew Fenrir wouldn't be down for long. Just down long enough. Theo whimpered at the pain, coughing up more blood. His grey eyes wide with shock and horror as his face became ghost white. Draco fought down the bile rising in his throat. He'd never seen so much blood in his life. Theo appeared lifeless his skin now had a slight greyish tint while his breathing was low and shallow.

Theo's green eyes rolled into the back of his head, "Hey! HEY! Stay awake! Nott!" Draco struck him across the face, jolting his friend awake, if you could call it that.

_How did everything go so wrong?_

**Zero**

Feeling the tug on his finger as the portkey activated, "I'm going to get you help. This will hurt I'm sorry, mate." he rushed out the words, holding onto Theo as the portkey ripped them away, leaving Malfoy Manor behind, arriving in the English countryside. Theo hollered out in pain, landing onto the soft blades of grass before he passed out.

"Theo?," Draco shook his still frame, he didn't wake. Thankfully, the young Malfoy saw his chest move slowly. The bleeding seemed to slow down at least.

He heard a loud pop in the distance behind him, "Draco?" His mother came running, gasping at the sight of Theo. Narcissa collapsed to ground tears filling her blue eyes. Draco felt shattered as the guilt consumed him, staring at the body in front of him, "Draco?" She tried again holding back the tears from falling. His mother tenderly placed her hand on his shoulder, "Is he?"

Just then, a door swung open from the bricked two-story house. Out came four figures running towards the mother and son. The first was an older man in a shabby-looking suit, black-rimmed glasses, and light brown hair. The next two were young women. One with wild curls, tawny skin and brown eyes, wearing a red jumper. The other had bright pink bubblegum hair, dark sparkling eyes and the most outrageous purple jumper. The last figure was an older woman wearing a long blue gown. She had Narcissa's features, except with auburn hair instead of blonde. She ran towards Narcissa embracing her.

"What happened?" Lupin demanded as he walked over to see Theo's body. The shredded clothes and marks on his skin. He knew in an instant that this was a werewolf attack and his heart sank. The scratches were large and deep. He knew this was the work of Fenrir. The boy was breathing still, albeit shallow. His body was hot to the touch. Remus wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not over this fact, "Was he bit or just scratched?" the older wolf asked as he bent down picking the lifeless Slytherin with caution.

"Bitten too, I think," Draco spoke up softly, Hermione kneeled down next to her once enemy. He slipped his hand in hers. She squeezed his hand lightly reciprocating his touch. Remus walked with urgency back to the house, Tonks followed right behind him, as he ushered the lifeless Theo inside.

"Tonks get Luna! I'm gonna need help if he wakes. He's.. gods ... he's really bad." Tonks shut the door running off to the woods, leaving Draco, Hermione, Narcissa, and Andromeda alone.

"Thaddeus sent Fenrir after him," Narcissa spoke quietly, the thought still sickened her. Draco squeezed Hermione's hand tighter, attempting to divert the mixture of guilt and anger boiling within. What kind of father does that to his son?She brushed a few strands of blonde fringe from his face. Draco's eyes met her warm brown ones watching him with concern.

"Perhaps we should make some tea. It will be a long night," Andromeda suggested, nudging her older sister as she gestured to the young couple. The older Black sister nodded, heading towards the house. Alone in the silence, Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione. He closed his eyes, resting his head atop hers silent tears staining his cheeks. This is why snakes are not heroes. He should have taken more precautions. He just wanted to save someone he called his family and now he's fucked up his life for good.

_This wasn't supposed to happen. _


End file.
